Thomas
Thomas is a blue tank engine. Changes *Tomy Trains (1992-1998 - UK/US) **Moves forward and backward, driver figure in the cab, sticker details with red rear lining, magnetic couplings, powered by an AA battery. *Plarail/Tomica World (1992 - Japan; 1998 - Thomas Starter Set) **Red running board, chassis with four wheels, moves forwards and hook and loop couplings. *Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail (1992-2002 - Japan; 1998-2007 - other countries) **Updated chassis with additional pair of dummy wheels. *Plarail/Motor Road and Rail (2003-2018 - Japan; 2003-2005 - US) **New face, stripes around the boiler, white running board, single rear headlight sticker. *TrackMaster by HiT Toy Company (2007-2009 - US; 2008-2009 - UK) **Different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2009-2012) **Updated face, screwdriver required for the battery compartment. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2010-2013) **Updated body with molded rear headlight, CG style face, only available with sets. *TrackMaster by Fisher-Price (2012-2014) **Redesigned body and motor, matte roof, new CG style face. *Motorized Railway (2014-present) *TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price (2014-2019) **Redesigned body, new wheel rubber, the motor with enhanced performance, powered by two AAA batteries. *Plarail (2018-present) **Updated CG style face. *TrackMaster (Revolution) by Fisher-Price (2019-) **White dots in eyes. Variations *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with two half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) *Thomas with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with Green Van and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with Green Van (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas with Blue Van (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster, Motorized Railway) *Thomas with Red Van (TrackMaster Revolution) Variants *Giant Thomas (from Giant Thomas set Plarail and Thomas Giant Set Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail) *Gold Thomas (Plarail) *Talk 'n' Action Thomas (Plarail, Tomica World) *Confused Thomas (from Thomas and Freight Cars set Tomica World) *Confused Thomas (from Thomas and Round and Round Bridge Set Plarail) *Snowplough Thomas (from Thomas Snowplough Set) (Plarail) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster UK only) *Talking Thomas (from Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set Plarail) *Steam Along Thomas (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster UK only) *Metallic Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas and the Chinese Dragon (Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster UK only) *R/C Flip Face Thomas (from Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds) (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Birthday Celebration (TrackMaster Toy Company) *R/C Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas Makes a Mess (TrackMaster Toy Company) *Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride (Plarail) *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Egg Express (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Springtime Surprise Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas' Big Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Big Holiday Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas on Parade (Plarail) *Mud-covered Thomas from Thomas at the Abandoned Mine (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *3 Speed R/C Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas in a Jam! (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Back and Go, Thomas! Misty Island Set (front coupler and backwards functions) (Plarail) *Tired Face Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Light-Up Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Plarail) *"Working Hard" Thomas from Deluxe Signal Starter Set (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *"Racing Thomas" from Essential Engines Gift Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Snow-covered Thomas from Snowy Mountain Rescue Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Dirty hose-covered Thomas from Sodor Search and Rescue Set (Motorized Railway) *Mud-covered Thomas from Thomas' Spooky Tracks Set (Motorized Railway) *Mud-covered Thomas from Mudslide Mountain Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Crash and Repair Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *The Original Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Sounds Thomas (Motorized Railway) *Ringing Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Dirty Thomas from Shipwreck Rails Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Seaweed-covered Thomas from Treasure Chase Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Big Thomas (Plarail) *Treasure Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Snow-covered Talking Thomas from Holiday Cargo Delivery Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Search and Rescue Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Sea-covered Thomas from Thomas’ Shipwreck Adventure (Motorized Railway) *Real Steam Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Red vs. Blue Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Steam and spark Thomas from Really Useful Engine Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Talk With Me Thomas (Motorized Railway) *Thomas with determined expression and speeding details from Sky-High Bridge Jump (TrackMaster Revolution) *Streamlined Racing Thomas from Railway Race Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Trophy Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Glow in the Dark Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Ringing Paint Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Infrared receiving Thomas from Ugokuyo! My Friend Thomas Set in Voice (Plarail) *Working Hard Thomas from Thomas and Bertie Competition! Rainbow Bridge Set (Plarail) *Muddy Thomas from Looking for Pounding Treasure Set (Plarail) *Racing Thomas (Motorized Railway) *Wood debris covered Thomas from Demolition at the Docks (TrackMaster Revolution) *Ice-covered Thomas from Icy Mountain Drift (TrackMaster Revolution) *Green Thomas from Green Thomas and Black James First Story Set (Plarail) *Steam and Spark Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Coal Dust Thomas from 2-in-1 Destination Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Winged Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Snow-covered Thomas from Ice and Snow Adventure Set (Motorized Railway) *Thomas with racing stripes from Steamies vs. Diesels Night Race (Motorized Railway) *Streamlined Thomas (Plarail) *Ringing Streamlined Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Thomas with steam and sparks from Super Station (TrackMaster Revolution) *Leaves and moss-covered Thomas from Cable Bridge Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Dirt splattered Thomas from Daring Derail Train Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Glow in the Dark Thomas from Glowing Mine Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Steelworks Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Surprised Thomas with debris from Twisting Tornado Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Fire Department Real Steam Thomas from Fiery Rescue Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Metallic Thomas with bow tie from 25th Anniversary Blue Shiny Thomas Party Set (Plarail) *Raceway Thomas (Motorized Railway) *Icicle-covered Thomas from Icy Avalanche Set (Motorized Railway) *Log-covered Thomas from Sawmill Zipline Set (Motorized Railway) *Shocked sparks-covered Thomas from Steelworks Escape Set (Motorized Railway) *Advanced Film Bonus Ringing Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Dusty Thomas from Quarry Adventure Set (Motorized Railway) *Racing Thomas from Race to the Finish (Motorized Railway) *Thomas and Ace the Racer (TrackMaster Revolution) *Puffed Out Dirty Thomas from Go Round and Round! Thomas and Merlin's Coal Hopper Set (Plarail) *Ringing Metal Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Silver Plated Thomas (Plarail) *Turbo Thomas Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Thomas with seagulls from Boat and Sea Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Decorated Thomas from Rainbow Mountain Set (Motorized Railway) *Globe Thomas from Around the World 3-Pack (TrackMaster Revolution) *Real Steam Dino Thomas from Dino Escape Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Thomas with tail light from Hyper Glow Station (TrackMaster Revolution) *Hyper Glow Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Thomas with royal designs from Monkey Mania Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Tropical Wildlife Decorated Thomas from Monkey Palace Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Fireball Decorated Thomas from Dragon Escape Set (TrackMaster Revolution) *Armored Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Thomas with red cheeks from Thomas and Nia and Ace Go! Go! Adventure Set (Plarail) *Ringing Racing Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Kyorokyo Thomas in Tekoro (Plarail) *Golden Thomas (TrackMaster Revolution) *Celebration Thomas and Storybook Gallery For this subject's full image gallery, see Thomas/Gallery. File:MotorRoadandRailThomas.jpg|Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail Thomas File:Plarail2003Thomas.jpg|2003-2018 Plarail Thomas File:MotorRoadandRailThomaswithtrack.jpg|Motor Road and Rail US Thomas with track File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)2007LittleFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) 2007-2008 Little Friends Thomas File:TrackMaster(HiTToyCompany)BigFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Big Friends Thomas File:TrackMaster(Tomy)Thomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Tomy) Thomas File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2010LittleFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2010-2012 Little Friends Thomas File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012BigFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012-2014 Big Friends Thomas File:TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012LittleFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) 2012-2014 Little Friends Thomas File:MotorizedRailwayThomas.jpg|Motorized Railway Thomas File:TrackMaster(Revolution)BigFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Big Friends Thomas File:TrackMaster(Revolution)LittleFriendsThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Revolution) Little Friends Thomas File:Plarail2018Thomas.jpeg|Plarail 2018 Thomas Category:Engines Category:Plarail Engines Category:Tomy Trains Engines Category:Tomica World Engines Category:Motor Road and Rail Engines Category:TrackMaster Engines Category:TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) Engines Category:TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Engines Category:Motorized Railway Engines Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Engines Category:1992